disneyskickinitfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Kick/@comment-50.89.111.104-20130520033944
... I miss you Gabriel you're all I ever think about...I just really want an end to this nonsense stuck in my head and the only way out of it is for my questions to be answered...I know you may not remember me anymore but all I can ever look back to is memories and I just wish they are true...it's been how long? 5 years, almost 6...I miss you and you seem to be the only one I turn to when I feel alone...I've tried to move on but the thing is all I ever do is live for the present but stay stuck in the past...I know I should be moving on but I feel to much to ever let go of someone, something I care to dearly about...I've dreamt about you before thinking for answers but all we ever do is feel for the future of somewhere I wanna be but I can't because of time and distance...I sometimes cry myself to sleep, full in pain that I'm the only who cares about the time...I wish I will be able to meet you again, soon I hope because no matter how much happiness you've brought in my life and the ending closure may end it...I want that closure to move on because I feel stuck in the past where I feel distant from everyone than ever...To make things even sound more crazy is that I dream of running away with you or finding away to you because you seem to be the only thing keeping me sane from the life I live...but then I think of you being with someone and literally leaving everything off...sometimes I wish that the people who were part of when we were together remembered because I wish I was able to tell them to tell you I Love You and you truly are the one I loved and still love...It drives me insane of not telling you I liked you...nor loved you...or even a goodbye...I also regret not making you my first kiss even though I haven't had it either...but still, I wish I was your first kiss...for you to know this, I also wanna tell you that the only reason I mainly watch Kickin' It is because it's one of the few thing reminding me of you...I may either be insane but I do believe you did Karate and it's something I've dreaded to do for myself the sake of my memories of us...I'm also probably insane for either thinking that you liked me and told Pamela where Pamela told me...if it's true, well then I regret not also telling you that I liked you probably even love at that time because I also do believe its Love till now...I remember there was this one Valentines day at school where I danced with you (or am I still insane I don't know but ya) and I was wearing this pink/red dress with a white covering...I also remember that other Valentines day where you made letters and I wished I still had that letter you made me...I remember almost everything I did with you sometimes I wish my whole life was a dream showing me my future like my other dreams because then I'd learn what to do to destine the things I wanted...you were my best friend, the one who treated me normal when I was new and didn't speak what the rest of you guys speaked...I also remember when we were in 1st grade I think, when all year I've wanted to sit next to you but that never happened and thy I was always jealous of Pamela because she got better grades than me, she was the one who always sat next to you, was always prettier, cuter and the one you most likely trusted more than me with anything...but I put that all aside for my affection that I had for you and what ever else I remember I had for you. For that goodbye thing earlier well...um...it was a while before I was moving and I made a letter I wanted Luis to give to you but my parents found it first and I never seemed to find it but I've wished I did because I still would want to give it to you...